Cuando caiga el sol
by YumiRenLove
Summary: Un triángulo amoroso comenzara en la unidad de Roy Mustang. Mi primer fic
1. La manzana de la discordia

Hola a todos este es mi primer fic.. espero que les guste y me den su opinión. ..

YumiRenLove

Los dias nublados eran detestados por cierta mujer de cabello rubio. Los tonos grisáceos que se imprimian en el firmamento daban un ambiente melancólico y triste.

La tenue luz del sol entraba por la ventana y era el pequeño Hayate quien estaba ansioso de ver a su dueña. La seguía fielmente hasta que recibia el anhelado desayuno.

Mientras Black Hayate comía tranquilamente, la teniente se alistaba para ir a trabajar. 6:30 am la teniente estaba lista para salir.

El trayecto hasta la oficina era tranquilo, las calles estaban casi vacías. Central estaba despertando.

Como era costumbre, Riza era la primera en llegar. Antes que todos los demás integrantes de la "Unidad Mustang"- como al engreído pelinegro le gustaba llamar.

Minutos después comenzaron a llegar sus compañeros.

-Buen dia, Teniente Hawkeye- dijo el Sargento Fuery

-Buenos dias, Sargento Fuery- dijo la rubia mientras respondía con un saludo militar.

Seguido llegaron Havoc y Breda, habitualmente el Teniente Havoc estaba fumando su cigarrillo. Ambos saludaron a los dos que ya estaban en oficina.

"Realmente Mustang no se cansa de llegar tarde"- dijo el rubio mientras reía.

"¿Mira de quién hablas? El si que quiere convertirse en una aleación de plomo, quizás le guste ser regañado por la teniente"- bromeó Breda.

"¿Y quien no? "- suspiró por lo bajo Fuery, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que lo alcanzarán a oír.

Breda paso su brazo por el hombro del joven con gafas.

"Mmm, ¿asi que estás enamorado de la Teniente? "-

"Eres un pequeño pervertido Fuery, ella es mayor que tu"- dijo Havoc con una mirada cómplice.

"Emm... yo... yo no.."- balbuceó el pequeño Sargento

"¡Que mas da!¿A quien no le parece hermosa? Las curvas de la Teniente. .."-comentaba Havoc con un hilo de baba.

"¡¿Porque hablas asi de MI Teniente!?"- Interrumpió Mustang con una vena a punto de estallar.

"Na.. na.. nadie dijo... esi, Coronel"- dijo muy nervioso Fuery.

Mustang agarro el cuello de la chaqueta a Havoc.

"¡No me hagas incinerarte, Havoc!"- amenazó Roy.

"Disculpe Coronel, pero la teniente, y que yo sepa, no le pertenece"- contestó Havoc.

Mustang le dirigió una mirada de odio. La teniente hizo su aparición en escena.

"¡Coronel!.¡¿Qué se supone que hace con el Teniente Havoc!?"-preguntó con su natural caracter.

"Yo... nada"- soltó a Havoc.

"Pongase a trabajar, por favor"-

Breda y Fuery se miraron y dijeron al unísono "¡¿Que fue eso?!".

Havoc se acomodo el cuello de la camisa y miró con desdén al Coronel. "¿Quien se cree este idiota? "- pensó al mismo tiempo que encendía un cigarrillo y se disponía a trabajar.

La Teniente se dirigió al escritorio de Mustang, mientras éste aún con el ceño fruncido leía y firmaba papeles.

"Señor, ¿Qué fué lo que sucedió con el Teniente Havoc?".

Él estaba ignorandola.

"Señor, su comportamiento fue muy inapropiado".

Él seguía ignorandola.

"Me retiro, Coronel".

"Permiso para retirarse".

"¡¿Que le sucede?!"- pensó Riza.

Fuery y Breda llevaban y traian papeleo. Breda se acerco al teléfono y marcó el número de Falman.

"...Si que escogiste una mala fecha para salir de vacaciones..¿Porqué? EEl Coronel casi mata a Havoc... No es por cualquier chica, es por la Teniente. .. Bueno, aqui llegó ella. Tengo que cortar sino me disparará... Adiós Falman, luego te llamo"

Asi pasaron las horas de aburrido trabajo de oficina. Aunque el Coronel Mustang parecía sumido en pensamientos.

Todos se preparaban para salir, uno a uno se iban. Al final solo quedaron Havoc, Hawkeye y Mustang. Riza fue la primera en retirarse.

"Hasta mañana Coronel, hasta mañana Teniente"-saludó ella

"Adiós Teniente"- respondieron los dos.

"Me retiro, Coronel"- dijo el rubio.

" Espera, Havoc- dijo Mustang- Quiero dejarte claro algo: ¡No te metas con Riza!¿Esta claro?".

"¿Me está amenazando, Coronel?".

"Es más una simple advertencia".

"Riza no es suya, yo podria quedarme con ella...".

"Es un desafío entonces, ya veremos con quién se queda Riza".

Havoc se fué. Roy lo miraba desafiante. Comenzó a armar un plan._

Hasta aqui el primer capítulo. . Sean buenit s plis..


	2. ¿Sólo por el pasado?

La mañana comenzó como siempre. Hawkeye trabajando y vigilando que su superior lo hiciera también. Mustang distrayendose. Havoc fumando. Breda y Fuery encargándose de unos asuntos edilicios.

Riza buscó un lápiz sobre su escritorio. Al no encontrar ninguno busco en uno de sus cajones y halló un paquete hermosamente decorado.

Era de color rosado con pequeños puntos blancos y un delicado moño adornando. Tenia una tarjeta que solamente tenia la leyenda: "Riza Hawkeye".

Meditó por un instante que deberia hacer con el regalo. Decidió abrirlo.

Al abrirlo vió 6 bombones de chocolate blanco con forma de corazon. Su reacción instantánea fue dar un pequeño suspiro y sonrió inevitablemente.

Toda esta escena fue captada por el Coronel, quien ya podía dar cátedra sobre como conquistar a una mujer. Pero nuestro casanova no debia olvidar que el se enfrentaba a un Don Juan de su misma talla, solo que con menos victorias ganadas que el servidor por un tema de rango. Las mujeres preferían a un Coronel. No es que Havoc no tuviera lo suyo. Era alto, rubio, tenia unos ojos preciosos; pero no era Roy Mustang.

Havoc fue a buscar unos papeles que llegarian desde Lior, un informe redactado por el pequeño Edward.

El chico favorito por parte de las féminas del Cuartel miraba agazapado a su presa asi que decidió ir a tantear el terreno.

"¿Que haces Teniente? "- preguntó él con su voz mas sexy apoyandose del escritorio de la rubia.

" Nada señor, solo encontré esto en mi cajón".

"Bombones... ¿Así que tienes novio, Teniente? - preguntó fingiendo no saberlo

"No, Coronel. Tampoco dice quién los envia"-mencionó Riza mirando la etiqueta.

"Seguramente alguien que está enamorado de ti... ¿Tu estás enamorada,Teniente? "-interrogó suavemente.

"Coronel, no creo que sea apropiado hablar de eso... Ademas, quizas esto sea solo una broma de mal gusto".

"Por favor, aceptame una invitación a cenar"-Roy puso cara de perrito mojado .

"No creo que sea correcto".

"Por favor, Teniente. Por los viejos tiempos. ¿No eres mi amiga?".

"Mi deber es cuidar su espalda".

"Olvida eso por un momento, sólo quiero cenar juntos, como hace muchos años, cuando eramos sólo niños...¿Recuerdas?".

"Si recuerdo".

"Tu me decías Roy... y yo te decia Riza..." dijo él con cara melancólica.

"Esta bien. Acepto. Solo por los viejos tiempos".

"¡Genial! Paso por tu casa a las 10. ¿Te parece bien?".

"Si, esta bien a esa hora"-Riza lo miro y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

El la dejo proseguir con su trabajo, y salió con un aura victoriosa. Camino por los pasillos buscando algo con que distraerse hasta la hora de comer. Solo faltaban 15 minutos y se puso a planear la cita que tendria con su teniente.

"La llevaré a algun lugar elegante-pensó- si, un lugar lindo con velas y música... ¿que se pondrá?... seguramente un vestido... espero que sea corto y con escote" -siguió imaginando el militar. Para él era tan fácil imaginar la ropa de las mujeres, que podria ser diseñador.

Una idea asaltó su mente, si el fuera un diseñador de ropa, crearia una nueva forma de sostenes, con un sistema "abre facil" o algo asi. El que inventó aquel artilugio era un maldito genio. Sonrió al pensar en todos aquellas cavilaciones tontas y se le iluminó la mirada. Al fin cayó, tendría una cita con la teniente. Por alguna extraña razón, era diferente, no era simplemente deseo como con las demas mujeres, no quería terminar en la cama con ella, solo esperaba verla sonreir...

A nuestro personaje de cabello oscuro se le habia pasado el tiempo volando, tanto asi que se le estaba haciendo tarde y tenia mucho que hacer en la oficina. De lo contrario, terminaría con un agujero de bala en el cráneo.

Al regresar a la oficina se dispuso a trabajar diligentemente , ya que, la teniente le "perdonó" o se le pasó por alto la llegada tarde de su superior.

Ella parecia inmersa en su trabajo. Hoja tras hoja, ella revisaba y hacia anotaciones. Al parecer, no habia notado a los que estaban junto a ella en el mismo recinto. El lugar se hallaba tranquilo sin sonidos, salvo el de los papeles, las máquinas de escribir y uno que otro pajaro que se asentaba en los ventanales.

Las horas transcurrieron con notable rapidez. La eficiencia del Coronel no pasó desapercibida de la mirada de la Teniente.

"Al fin se dignó a ser responsable"-pensó ella y soltó una pequeña risita que fue imperceptible para el resto de sus colegas.

La hora de salir ya estaba próxima y todos se habían comportado bien, asi que Riza no tuvo que sacar su arma en ningun momento. Era como si todos hubieran sido picados por el mismo insecto.

Todos salieron y se fueron cada cual a su casa. Mientras caminaba Riza contemplaba el atardecer, el atardecer le daba paz.

Durante la guerra de Ishbal, ella solia sentarse a ver el atardecer. El ocaso le traia esperanza, esperanza de que la guerra acabaría.

Al llegar a casa, Riza saco del armario 3 vestidos. Eran preciosos los tres. Uno era azul oscuro, muy sencillo pero elegante. El otro era rojo y muy pegado al cuerpo y con un escote un poco pronunciado. El tercero era color blanco con pequeñas flores violetas y con mangas cortas. Decidio ponerse el último, ya que era el más cómodo para ella, ya que sabia que Roy Mustang era un mujeriego de categoría y no quería que el comenzará con sus comentarios inapropiados o sus miradas lujuriosas.

Eligió unos zapatos de tacón, blanco, a juego con su vestido.Se maquilló discretamente. Ella no necesitaba mucho maquillaje, era bella. Aunque ella no se sentia hermosa.

Se entristeció un poco, se dio cuenta de que ella no era tan bonita como otras mujeres que habían salido con Mustang.

Sin ir tan lejos, hacia una semana habia salido con una chica rubia, de unos 20 años, con cara de modelo y tan delicada como una rosa. El Coronel se pasó la semana hablando de lo linda que era, de su cuerpo y sus ojos celestes, y mil cosas mas. Los muchachos, lo felicitaron, antes mas de uno intentó (fallidamente) conquistar a Agatha pero ella era una mujer selectiva y para ella ninguno de ellos, incluido Havoc, no daban la talla para salir con una mujer como ella.

Sin duda era una mujer vanidosa. En cambio, Riza no mostraba orgullo de ningun tipo. Ella estaba segura de que era una persona mas en el mundo.

Los minutos pasaban y llego la tan esperada hora. Ella oyó un automóvil detenerse en su puerta. Era él, se dirigió a la puerta y golpeó suavemente con sus nudillos.

Ella bajó las escaleras y abrió la puerta. El Coronel la miró se arriba a abajo, y quedó asombrado.

"Es.. éstas... pre.. preciosa.. Teniente"- dijo el estupefacto.

"Oh.. gracias, Coronel"- dijo ella un poco ruborizada.

"Dime Roy, no estamos en el trabajo"- sonrió él extendiéndole la mano.

"Esta bien, Roy. Llámame Riza, como cuando éramos niños"- le devolvió la sonrisa y reflejo una breve mirada nostálgica.

"¿Nos vamos, Riza?"-preguntó él, al mismo tiempo que ella tomaba la mano de él.

Él la ayudó a bajar las escaleras y le abrió la puerta del coche. Luego, subió y encendió el automóvil y se dirigieron hacia su destino.

En el trayecto, el elogió su atuendo, su perfume, prácticamente a la teniente en su completo ser.

Roy detuvo el coche frente a un restaurante muy bello y le ayudó a bajar e ingresaron al lugar.

Tenían una reservación, cuidadosamente el encargado los condujo hacia su mesa.

El lugar era perfecto. Tenia una vista increible. Los cristales de las ventanas permitian ver el puente y el rio fluyendo por debajo.

La mesa estaba impecable, el mantel de color marfil y la cristalería era muy fina. Dos velas acompañaban a las copas.

El mozo les trajo la carta para que pudieran elegir. Cuando se decidieron ambos habian elegido lo mismo, para su asombro. Los dos ordenaron salmón rosado con salsa blanca, Roy pidió el vino tinto mas fino y ambos se dispusieron a comer.

Hablaron de todo. Rieron y rememoraron cosas. Se divirtieron mucho.

Al salir del restaurante, Roy notó que el clima estaba frio y Riza estaba con un poco de frio. Ante esto, el se quito la chaqueta y se la dio a ella. Ella la acepto ruborizada y luego subieron al auto.

El trayecto a casa fue armonioso y hablaron hasta llegar al umbral de la puerta de ella.

"La pase muy bien esta noche, gracias por aceptar mi propuesta Riza"-dijo el y le regaló una sonrisa.

"Gracias Roy, fue fantástico"

"Bueno... creo que me voy.. se esta haciendo tarde..."

"Gracias de nuevo... Nos vemos mañana en la oficina"-dijo ella apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Tomó el rostro del Coronel y depositó un beso en su mejilla.

Mustang embobado por eso solo alcanzó a decir 'Adiós' y bajo las escaleras casi rodando, jamas pensó que ella fuera a hacer eso.

Cuando recobró la cordura. Entró al coche, lo encendió mantuvo la misma sonrisa de oreja a oreja hasta el momento en que se durmió.


	3. Una flor para otra flor

Hola! Bienvenidos a un nuevo capítulo de mi fic!

Sin mas que decir espero que les guste!

El dia comenzó soleado. Lo cual ponía de buen humor al rubio. Se levantó especialmente temprano, si queria conquistar a cierta teniente, debía hacer buena letra. Se levantó y desayuno mientras se ponia una camiseta negra, a él no le agradaba mucho la idea de usar camisa. Igual que Riza, usaba una camiseta negra.

Se afeito con mucho cuidado, queria estar perfecto. Se hizo su habitual peinado y salió.

Caminaba por la vereda y sacó un cigarrillo y la encendió.

Entre bocanada y bocanada miraba al cielo y volvia a la realidad.

Se detuvo en una florería y compro un ramo de tulipanes rojos. En el lenguaje de las flores o floriografía, el tulipán rojo simboliza el amor eterno.

Se preguntarán como sabia él eso. La madre de Havoc siempre recibia de su padre flores y ella le explicaba que significaban cada una. El utilizaba éstos conocimientos para seducir, mas que nada porque el era un eterno romántico.

Luego dr comprar las flores se dirigió a la oficina. En el lapso hasta llegar pensó en como darselas a la teniente. El era bastante extrovertido, pero con Riza se ponia un poco tímido.

Llegó a la oficina y caminaba de aqui para allá tratando de encontrar las palabras justas.

"No seas idiota- pensó mientras caminaba- la conoces de años, ...además".Fue interrumpido por la puerta, quien entraba era la rubia. Ella lo miro extrañada al ver el ramo que tenia en sus manos.

"Bue.. buenos días, Teniente. . Eh.. emmm. Estas flores. . Estas flores son para usted"-exclamó con un notorio rubor por toda su cara.

"Buenos dias, Teniente Havoc... son preciosas, gracias"-decía mientras tomaba el ramo que el rubio le extendía.

Ella se ruborizo. "Me encantan los tulipanes"

"Lo sabia... siempre te gustaron"-mencionó el sonriendo nerviosamente.

"¿Me las regalas por algo en especial? " - preguntó ella.

"Cuando venía, las vi y me recordaron a ti... se que te gustan... Ya sabes". Ahora fue interrumpido por el Coronel Mustang, que venía con una sonrisa magnífica y al ver a la teniente con un ramo y a Havoc hablando con ella, se transformó.

Pero no podia decir nada. Ellos no eran nada y Riza no soportaría un planteo tan absurdo. También recordó que la teniente habia aceptado su invitación a cenar. Eso era un punto a su favor. Además no le importaba.

"Flores... bah.. eso es de novatos. . Ademas, ¿tulipanes?.. ¿quien regala tulipanes? "-hablaba consigo mismo el pelinegro mientras caminaba hacia su escritorio ignorandolos.

"Buen dia, Coronel"-dijeron los subordinados.

"Buen dia,tenientes"-respondió el y empezó a acomodar la pila de papeles que tenia de ayer.

Cada uno se fue a sus tareas. Fuery estaba arreglando el cableado telefonico y Breda estaba buscando unos papeles que debian llegar desde Brigs.

El ramo era objeto de las miradas del Riza. Los hombres lo notaron. Mientras Mustang moría de odio, Jean lo miraba con satisfacción.

"No puedo dejar que este 'caballo' deje en jaque a mi 'reina'"-meditó el moreno, haciendo una analogía a su hobbie,el ajedrez.

El se creía rey, Riza era su reina; por lo tanto, nadie se la iba a quitar. ¿O si? No, no lo permitiría.

El comenzó a planear una manera de que Havoc perdiera cualquier oportunidad.

La teniente recibió una hoja que decía:

"Riza:

Ya que mañana es sábado quiero saber si tu querrías venir de picnic conmigo.

Havoc"

Riza leyó detenidamente y sonrió discretamente y tomó un lápiz y le respondió.

Le paso el papel apoyandolo por la mesa. El lo tomó y leyó con muchos nervios.

¿Le diría que si?¿Lo rechazaría? ¿Cargaría su arma y llenaria su cabeza de plomo?

Para su sorpresa, ella le respondió afirmativamente. Como detalle final, además de su caligrafía refinada puso un pequeño corazón al final.

¡¿Que significa eso?!

Roy observó la escena y se pregunta que decia el maldito papel. Quería saber que decía. necesitaba saber que decía.

El guardó el papel en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Asi que al curioso general se le ocurrió una idea.

Disimuladamente elevó la temperatura del ambiente agregándole mas calor a la estufa mediante su alquimia ígnea. Por lo que obligaria al teniente a sacarse el abrigo y en el mejor de los casos, su atractiva teniente también lo haría.

El hombre de cabello negro tenía razón, tanto Havoc como Hawkeye se quitaron el abrigo. El notó algo extraño en el atuendo de ambos.

En ese momento, Breda entró con una carpeta llena de papeles.

"¡Buenos dias!- dijo el siempre sonriente teniente y miró al par de rubios- Oigan, ¿estaban de oferta las camisetas negras?Jajaja"

"Si... ¡pero de tu talle no quedaron!"-ambos hombres reian y bromeaban. Eran muy buenos amigos.

De pronto sonó el teléfono. Riza se apresuró a contestar. Desde el otro lado una voz femenina le hablaba.

"Señor, una mujer pide hablar con usted"-dijo ella.

"Digale que estoy ocupado"-respondió él muy concentrado en sus papeles.

"Ella dijo que era urgente señor".

El se levantó y tomó el teléfono.

"Hola, habla él... Agatha porque lloras... no, ahora no puedo ir... estoy trabajando... bueno te espero aqui en una hora... esta bien... nos vemos". Colgó el teléfono y tuvo un mal presentimiento.

Riza escuchó que el hablaba. Por un momento se entristeció. De pronto su mirada se encontró con la del rubio a su lado. El noto en su rostro un rastro de tristeza. El le sonrió y le pregunto si estaba bien.

Ella asintió y fingió una sonrisa.

Había llegado la hora del almuerzo . Los subordinados salieron a comer y solo Roy se quedo en la oficina.

Revisó el bolsillo del teniente y halló el papel.

Lo leyó en voz baja:

"Riza:

Ya que mañana es sábado quiero saber si tu querrías venir de picnic conmigo.

Havoc"-su vena a punto de explotar, siguió leyendo...

"Me parece bien Jean, te llamo en la noche. Riza "

¿Que demonios signicaba eso?¿Y ese corazón? ¿Porqué Riza pondría ese corazon allí?

A el nunca le respondió eso en una notita. ¡Oh, por dios! ¡Jamas se habian mandado notitas! Su cabeza era un enredo y mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza.

En ese momento sintió que golpeaban la puerta.

"Adelante"-dijo él como saliendo de un transe.

Por la puerta entraba Agatha, siempre vestida sugerentemente. Ellos salian hacia unos meses pero no era nada serio. Ni siquiera eran novios.

Ella comenzó a hablar y siempre con rodeos. Él le preguntaba que sucedía y ella no lo decía. Roy comenzó a impacientarse y empezó a subir el tono. La conversación se torno un poco acalorada.

"Estoy embarazada"-gritó ella.

Riza estaba abriendo la puerta y se detuvo en seco. Havoc estaba unos pasos mas atrás, pero escucho el grito también.

Ambos se quedaron helados. La teniente cerró la puerta y se quedó petrificada alli. Roy notó cuando cerraba la puerta y salió a buscarla.

Riza echó a correr y Havoc detras de ella.

Mustang abrió la puerta y miro con desesperación y salió corriendo a buscar a la teniente.

Havoc la seguía. Ella corría sin parar. En un momento Mustang lo alcanzó.

"¿Donde se fue?"-preguntó el Coronel muy agitado

"¿A ti que te importa?"-le gritó el rubio.

"¡Sólo dime donde esta!"

"¿Ahora te empieza a preocupar? En la oficina dejaste a una mujer, que esta esperando un hijo tuyo. ¿No puedes ser responsable una vez en tu vida? Deja a Riza en paz, y le hiciste demasiado daño... yo supongo que ella sentía algo por ti. Pero, que mas da... Sólo te pido que te alejes de ella-la expresión en su cara se suavizó- adiós Mustang".

Havoc caminaba apresuradamente por la calle.

El Coronel se quedó alli parado en silencio.

Y hasta aqui el tercer capitulo de este fic.

Voy a hacer algun dibujo sobre los capítulos... Pronto estarán disponibles en mi pagina en Deviantart!

Recuerden decirme que les pareció el capitulo...

Bye!


	4. Adiós

Hola a todos los que estan leyendo este fic!

En especial a nya-chanlol por ser una dulzura y darme animos con el fic...

Espero que les guste y recuerden dejar su opinión y sus consejos críticas piedrazos tomatazos o RoyMustangasos (ahtecreas) jajaja

Havoc siguió corriendo y la buscó por entre las callejuelas de la ciudad.

Se estaba por poner el sol. Asi que decidió ir a la casa de ella, ya por tercera vez.

Al fin pudo hallarla. Golpeó suavemente la puerta. Ella estaba con un camisón pero le abrió de todas formas.

Jean notó que habia estado bebiendo. Una botella de whisky estaba casi vacia sobre la mesita que estaba junto al sofá.

Ella se sentó sin importarle que Havoc estuviera ahi, y tomó el vaso que estaba casi lleno.

"¡Riza!¡Deja eso!"-le dijo el mientras le quitaba vaso. Lo apoyó en la mesa y la miró fijamente.

"Damelo, damelo"- rogó ella.

"No Riza, no...-la miró con tristeza- ven conmigo- la abrazó- esto me trae muchos recuerdos"

"Aun lo recuerdas"-ella no miró como intentando descifrar lo que escondian esos ojos azules.

"Claro que lo recuerdo... Ahora dime porque estuviste bebiendo,tu no bebes"

"Estaba triste, ya sabes... Estúpido Mustang...mujeriego"-ella hablaba bajo los efectos de la bebida, ya que era siempre reservada.

El rubio se ruborizó pues el también tenia la costumbre de salir con muchas mujeres.

Ella pareció ignorarlo.

"Y tu... que sientes ahora?"-agregó ella.

"Sinceramente, estoy asombrado por lo que escuchamos pero eso no me importa tanto... me importas más tu"

"¿Yo?"-preguntó ella con asombro mientras intentaba sentarse.

Roy se dirigió a casa de Riza para ver que había sucedido.

"Riza -dijo mientras le acomodaba un mechon de cabello detrás de su oreja- ya pasaron varios años, pero quiero confesarte algo..."

Cuando el estaba por hablar, ella lo callo con un beso. El no salía de su asombro, pero correspondió tímidamente.

Tal como dicen, si crees que algo no puede empeorar, empeora.

El Coronel no salia de su asombro. Por la ventana vio toda esa escena, un momento que él quisiera no haber visto jamás. Esa mujer, esa rubia que era su teniente, besando a otro.

"¿Que pensaste Mustang? -se decía a si mismo- ¿que ella iba a quererte a ti después de lo que sucedió?¿Que iba a estar en su casa esperando a que llegaras con mil rosas?"

"Estúpido...Estúpido"-se repetia incesantemente mientras volvia a su casa.

Riza se estaba quedando dormida. La cantidad de alcohol que habia ingerido era superior a lo que ella acostumbraba a tomar.

Estaban por sonar las 12 de la noche, ella en su casa dormia en el sillón mientras Havoc acariciaba su cabello.

Él en su casa, bebiendo... Preguntándose porque era tan idiota. Habia una mujer, que decia que iba a tener un hijo suyo pero no la amaba, y a su amor imposible en los brazos de otro hombre; era su culpa. Si el solo hubiera esperado. Podria haber tenido un romance secreto con ella. ¿Porque nunca le dijo que la amaba? Desde el momento en que la vió se habia enamorado desde que era un niño tratando de aprender alquimia.

Deseaba crear una alquimia nueva, una con la que pudiera transmutar sus deseos con la realidad... Pero, ¿que estaría dispuesto a sacrificar?

Hasta su vida pero, habia cosas que el no iba a poder cambiar.

Sintió un sentimiento, desconocido quizas. Se llamaba "desesperación".

Se sentia desesperado, se sentia enloquecer. No podia creer que habia perdido a la unica mujer que el quería que estuviera a su lado por siempre.

Recordó lo que Havoc le dijo. Él debería hacerse caso de ese hijo.

Debia tomar esa decisión importante. Pero estaba demasiado cansado. Se acostó y se quedó pensando hasta que se rindió ante el cansancio.

Riza se despertó y se encontró en su cama y el rubio estaba sentado a su lado.

"Riza, te despertaste... bueno, creo que ya debo irme"-dijo él.

"No... no te vayas- lo miro suplicante- quédate conmigo"

"Es... esta bien"-se levanto y se dispuso a caminar hasta un sillón.

Una mano tomó la suya, se detuvo en seco y miro a la rubia que tomaba su mano.

"Duerme aquí"

"Pero... tu.. digo.. ¿a ti no te molesta?. Yo puedo dormir en el sillón"

"Duerme aquí, por favor"

La mente de Havoc jugaba con el... No pasa nada, no pasaría nada... Ese beso no significó nada.

El se acomodo en la cama lo más lejos de ella posible. Cuando Riza estuviera sobria lo mataría si estaba cerca de ella.

Era imposible que una escena asi no le recordaran al pasado. Hacia casi aproximadamente 6 años. Al invadirle ese pensamiento su semblante se tornó nostálgico. Luego frunció el seño y sacudió la cabeza como intentando disipar un mal recuerdo.

Sus labios solo pronunciaron una palabra. "Mustang"

De pronto, sintió un toque en su piel. La rubia estaba dormida abrazada a el.

El sólo acarició su cabello. Cerró los ojos y se durmió.

Al despertar, el sol ya había salido. Se encontró sólo en la cama. ¿había sido un sueño?. Esa no era su cama. No, definitivamente no habia sido un sueño. Pero, ¿porque seguía con vida? El estaba seguro que Riza lo mataría apenas abriera un ojo.

Se puso su camiseta. Y fue a buscar a la rubia. Ella entraba con una bolsa, la traia llena de comestibles.

"Al fin despertaste- dijo una sonriente Riza- voy a preparar algo para comer y nos vamos"

"¿nos vamos?"

"Si... de picnic"

"Bueno, entonces voy a cambiarme de ropa a mi casa"

Ella dejó la bolsa sobre la mesa y volvió con una muda de ropa para el.

"Aqui tienes- le dijo mientras le entregaba la ropa perfectamente doblada- jamás volviste a buscarla"

El fue a cambiarse. Ella comenzó a preparar unos bocadillos.

Al cabo de una hora todo estaba listo para salir. Hasta el pequeño perrito estaba ansioso de salir a pasear.

Se dirigieron a un parque.

Riza estaba decidida a olvidar a su Coronel. Y si Havoc estaba a su lado lo lograría. Aunque era una mujer decidida no estaba segura de hacer lo correcto.

"Que mas da-pensó- el Coronel debe estar con esa Agatha...yo no seguiré sufriendo por alguien que no lo vale."

Mustang despertó con mucho dolor de cabeza. Tanta bebida le provocaba una resaca terrible.

Fue hasta la cocina y tomó el teléfono.

"¿Podemos vernos en el parque en una hora? "

Desayuno y se preparó para salir. Estaba por hacer algo que jamas habia imaginado hacer, por lo menos con ella no.

El moreno se encontró con Agatha en el parque. Se sentaron en un banco del centro del parque y comenzaron a hablar.

Riza y Jean comían y se reian y Blavk Hayate correteaba. Los tenientes decidieron caminar por el parque y el perrito estaba feliz de hacerlo.

Sin notarlo, se acercaron a una banca donde dos personas hablaban...

Pasaron por detrás de ellos sin inmutarse.

"¿Quieres casarte conmigo?"

Una rubia de ojos celestes chilló de alegría.

El moreno miro hacia un lado

"¿Havoc?...- miró extrañado el Coronel- ¿teniente?"- dijo al ver a Riza junto a Havoc.

"Buen dia, Coronel"- saludaron ambos tenientes.

Agatha miró desprecio a la teniente.

Los dos rubios saludaron al teniente y a la mujer que lo acompañaba y se marcharon.

Y hasta aqui el capitulo numero 4...

Hice una imagen sobre este capitulo.. este es el link: art/Por-favor-no-llores-esta-noche-388429085?ga_su bmit_new=10%253A1374854068

Sayonara!


End file.
